Poké Puff
= Poké Puff = Poké Puffs (Japanese: ポフレ Pofflé) are small cake-like confections introduced in Generation VI. In the games Poké Puffs are used in Pokémon-Amie in order to raise the Affection of the player's Pokémon. The player may hold a maximum of 100 Poké Puffs. If the player already has 100 Poké Puffs, gaining any additional Poké Puffs will force the player to lose the first Poké Puffs in the inventory. Poké Puffs can be obtained by playing minigames in Pokémon-Amie or as gifts from visitor Pokémon on the Pokémon-Amie screen. Poké Puffs have more significant impacts on the Pokémon's Affection depending on the level of the Poké Puff. Types of Poké Puff Poké Puffs come in five flavors: Sweet, Mint, Citrus, Mocha, and Spice. These flavors are purely aesthetic and have no impact on the Affection gained by the Pokémon. Poké Puffs also come in a rarer fifth variant, Supreme, which has special flavors. These come in two varieties, obtained in different ways. The seasonal varieties are obtained after scoring 5 stars on an Unlimited mini-game. The remaining two are left by visitors to the player's Pokémon-Amie space after special events. Feeding Poké Puffs Pokémon can be fed Poké Puffs to increase their Affection, and as a consequence this also increases their Fullness. Certain Pokémon cannot eat Poké Puffs. When a Pokémon is fed a Poké Puff, a number of hearts will float above it, corresponding to the number of points that were added to its Affection. When a Pokémon is fed a Poké Puff, if its Fullness is below 198 points, it will make three quick bites; if its Fullness is 198 to 213 points, it will slow down for the third bite; and if its Fullness is above 213 points, it will make all three bites slowly. If the player does not feed the Pokémon the whole Poké Puff, it will not gain any Affection, but it will still gain Fullness. If the Pokémon would normally eat it in three bites, each bite adds 16 to its Fullness; if it would normally eat it in two bites, feeding it only one bite adds 24 to its Fullness. Feeding a Pokémon a whole Poké Puff increases its Fullness by 50, and its Affection by the values listed above. Pokémon that cannot eat Poké Puffs Pokémon-Amie visitors While the player is viewing Pokémon-Amie, Pokémon from recorded Friends, Acquaintances, and Passersby in the Player Search System will visit the player's Pokémon-Amie space. One by one, Pokémon will enter the player's space and decide whether they want to stay for a while or move on. When three Pokémon have decided to stay, they will start a discussion amongst themselves, and, 30 seconds later, they will leave a gift and depart. These gifts may be Poké Puffs or decorations. Poké Puffs may be set out to entice visitors to stop by in Pokémon-Amie's decorate mode. The level of the Poké Puff that is set out raises the minimum quality of gift that visitors will leave, which simultaneously decreases the amount of Affection needed to reach the highest quality gifts. Higher level Poké Puffs will also last through multiple groups of visitors and increase the chance that individual visitors will decide to stay. The table below describes the effects of different types of Poké Puffs. There are also special conditions, however, that, if met, will cause visitors to select their gift from a special set. * If all visitors are from the same family: the item will always be random. This is not restricted by the Poké Puff set out. * If all visitors share a type (and are not all from the same family): the item will always be a decoration from a specific set. In the anime In the Pokémon anime, Poké Puffs were first featured in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where Serena was seen making some for her friends and their Pokémon. She soon met a girl named Miette, who was also an excellent Poké Puff maker. They competed against each other in the Poké Puff Contest; however, both of them ended up losing to the Berrybaker kids. Serena also served some self-made Poké Puffs for Pikachu, Dedenne, and Korrina's Lucario in Mega Revelations!. Serena offered some of her Poké Puffs to Fennekin, Pikachu, Froakie, Chespin, Tierno's Squirtle, and Shauna's Bulbasaur in Summer of Discovery!. Although Bulbasaur refused to take anything from anyone else but Shauna, and showed little to no expressions, it still liked Serena's bakings. Various people at the Pokémon Summer Camp, including Serena and Bonnie, were seen baking some Poké Puffs to be used in their respective Pokévision videos in Day Three Blockbusters!. Serena's Poké Puffs were later seen in Team Froakie's own video. Poké Puffs made by Serena were served for the group's Pokémon in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!. Sawyer's Treecko also tasted the treats, and found them extremely delicious. Poké Puff Baking was the theme selected for the first round of the Dendemille TownPokémon Showcase Rookie Class in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Performers and their Pokémon had to bake Poké Puffs in order to advance to the Freestyle Performance. The Poké Puffs were evaluated by Santo's Mime Jr., Gena's Jigglypuff, and Delilah's Furfrou. Serena also baked special donut-shaped Poké Puffs in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, which she shared with Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and their Pokémon. In A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, Ash and his friends used some Poké Puffs in order to lure out a timid Eevee. While this did work, only Bunnelby noticed Eevee taking the Poké Puff bait, and decided to let Eevee go, leading to Clemont and Bonnie falsely accusing Chespin for eating the Poké Puff. Ash and his friends' Pokémon were seen eating some Poké Puffs made by Serena in From A to Z!. In A Dancing Debut!, the theme used during the first round of the Couriway Showcase Rookie Class was once again related to Poké Puffs. This time, however, Performers and their Pokémon had to perform a dance routine while preparing the dessert. Additionally, there were no professional judges evaluating the Poké Puffs, as the contestants were judged by the audience members through their Glow Casters. In Master Class Choices!, Serena offered a Poké Puff to her Sylveon between her first and second round performances in the Fleurrh CityShowcase in order to help it get over its performance anxiety. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the X & Y chapter, Y caught an Eeveenicknamed Veevee and sought to befriend it quickly using several features of Pokémon-Amie to raise its Affection, including Poké Puffs. Her efforts paid off as Veevee evolved into Sylveon during Y's battle with two Team Flare Grunts. In the TCG In other languages |}